dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Westcott
Eva Westcott (エバウェストコット) is the eldest daughter of Lord Erion, Twin-sister of Heinrich Joseph Westcott and First Princess of the Absalon Imperial Family. She is also a general in the Absalon military who served as the commander of her own personal army which is called DEM Squad Waffen-652 which consisted of Saiyans and Abyssals alike. She is also seen by many of her follows as the 'Goddess of Chaos and Violence' and is feared for her ruthlessness and power. She is also the arch-enemy of the Spirits, especially that of Tohka Yatogami and Kurumi Tokisaki. Eva is also the Dark-Empress of the 7th Multiverse under the reign of her father Lord Erion. Eva is the tertiary antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future alongside Katarina Westcott. She is also one of the two main antagonists of Season Four alongside Loki. Personality Eva is a polite and sophisticated but extremely sadistic individual who takes great pleasure into slaughtering and obliterating other planets and species, particularly on a massive scale. This is demonstrated when she secretly influenced Loki into destroying the Earth of the 2nd universe from the 6th Multiverse and she laughed in delight when he did it. Similar to her father, Eva also enjoys making people suffer before killing them. She is also extremely egotistical and narcissistic who possesses a sardonic sense of humor as she explained to Heinrich that she refused to tolerate military insurrection, traitors, wannabe gods and annoying brats because it serves as a weakness to the Absalon Empire. She is also very arrogant, as she believed herself to be the most superior life-form in the entire galaxy. Eva is also very cold-hearted and cared about no one but herself, though she is respectful towards her father Erion and the rest of her family. Eva's personality seems to be the complete opposite to Tohka as Tohka is kind, naive, emotional and gullible while Eva is cruel, manipulative, unfeeling and untruthful. Eva is also very hot-blooded and short-tempered as she was prone to immense bouts of anger especially when her plans went wrong and usually show her anger by killing her subordinates. However she is usually able to react to the situation calmly and only loses her cool when she doesn't use her full power. Because of her temperament, Eva is much less reasonable, level-headed, patient and calm than her father Erion, her brothers Heinrich and Azrael and her sister Katarina. Similar to her sister Katarina, Eva also loves to fight and also holds respect towards strong opponents. Her love of battle has occasionally inspired her to take actions that will only inspired more hatred against the Absalon Empire. She is also much more ruthless in her resolve to fight strong opponents than her sister ever was and will do anything to fight a powerful opponent even if it means killing her own men just to accomplish this goal. She has even stated that should the Absalon Empire fall, then She herself would start a war just to satisfy her need for bloodshed. However, Eva does rarely respect her opponents, even if there not powerful fighters. Eva is also incredibly lustful as she held sick infatuation with Shido, which is even greater than that of her sister Katarina's and Kurumi's. She also has a psychotic obsession towards her own brother Heinrich and will do anything to gain his affection. Powers and Abilities As a Prime Abyssal, Eva is one of the most powerful Abyssals in existence. Eva is more powerful than Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form and can easily match him in physical strength, but is also comparable to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan 5: Kaioken form. Eva was also able to outmatch Super Saiyan 5 Gohan and later defeated Champa who is the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe. In her Suppressed state, Eva also easily defeated Tohka and also heavily injured Gotenks in his Super Saiyan Rage form by only using a Ki-Blast. Loki who is the God of Destruction of the 6th Multiverse is very much afraid to face her in battle, stating that she is much more powerful than him. Alongside her brothers Heinrich, Katarina and Azrael, Eva was born as a prodigy among her family and is one of the most powerful members of the Absalon Empire with no real training. As such, she is revered around the 2nd, 5th, 7th and 8th multiverses as a fearsome fighter. However, She is only surpassed by Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 5 form. Heinrich is also stated to be much more powerful than Eva. Also, Eva is too afraid to face both Erion and Azrael. Her power level is about 125,900,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Prime Abyssal, Eva possesses immense physical strength to the point of surpassing that of a Super Saiyan 5 and also can exceed that of god-like beings. She proves this by fighting on par and then overpowering Super Saiyan 5 Shido with nothing but brute strength and also easily defeated Tohka in her Full Spirit Form. Superhuman Speed: As a Prime Abyssal, Eva possesses tremendous amount of speed and is said to be one of the fastest Abyssals in existence rivaling that of her twin-brother Heinrich and only surpassed by her elder brother Azrael. She is able to appear behind Shido and Tohka in an instant. Superhuman Durability: '''As a Prime Abyssal, Eva is a highly resilient opponent, being able to withstand many powerful attacks. She is able to easily endure Full Spirit Form Tohka's ultimate attack and remained unfazed by the attack. '''Genius Intellect: While not as intelligent as her brothers Heinrich and Azrael and father Erion, Eva possesses an amazing genius intelligence to the point of being considered to be one of the smartest beings in the Absalon Empire. As a field commander for the Absalon Military, Eva is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Due to having been born a prodigy along with her siblings, Eva is a highly skilled fighter who received no real training but excelled in many martial arts styles and also displayed excellent proficiency in combat. She is able to fight on par with Super Saiyan 5 Shido and also easily defeated Gotenks in his Super Saiyan Rage form. She can also hold her own against her father Erion. Excellent Swordsmanship: Besides her excellent combat proficiency, Eva is a natural prodigy in swordsplay and is also extremely skilled in dual wielding swordsmanship to the point that she is called 'the strongest swordsman' in the Absalon Empire. Eva also easily defeated Tohka in swordsplay and also fought on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form who is using his angel Michael. Planet Destruction: As a Prime Abyssal, Eva can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: '''As a Prime Abyssal, Eva can destroy an entire universe and everything on it. '''Chaos Manipulation: As the Goddess of Chaos, Eva can control all the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing her to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. She is able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits as well as containing it, so it doesn't spread or spreads only on desired way. Chaos Embodiment: As the Goddess of Chaos, Eva is able to embody chaos itself. She is extremely unpredictable and uncontrollable and can cause others to become disorderly and disorganized. Violence Embodiment: As the Goddess of Violence, Eva can become the embodiment of violence, they can become more powerful when brutally fighting. Eva can even cause blood lust in every living thing Eva comes across to enjoy the killing. Violence Empowerment: As the Goddess of Violence, Eva become stronger, faster, and more durable by violence of herself and other people. Eva may be able draw sustenance from the violence or even slow or stop aging. Violence Inducement: As the Goddess of Violence, Eva can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, even if it means causing that person to kill others. This can even cause a major disruption of order and bring chaos. This means Eva can even have the power to cause so much violence she can start an all out war. Techniques Speed and Movement * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Instant Transmission '- Instant Transmission allows Shido and anyone that is in physical contact with him to instantly travel great distances (from meters to light-years, between the living world and Other World, or even travel outside time itself) just by concentrating on a particular individual's ''ki signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location. Physical-Based Attacks * 'Freeze Storm '- Eva creates a blizzard and fires it at the opponet. She then goes into the blizzard which she then unleashed a devastating combo of moves and then launches a ki-blast at the opponent. * 'Nova Chariot '- Eva unleashes a purple aura and then attacks the opponent. Then she attacks the opponent 5 times and then uses a Wrath of the God of Destruction towards the opponent, inflicting huge amount of damage. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Eva's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Dark Kamehameha '''- A Technique similar to that of the Black Kamehameha, but more powerful and its Eva's version of the Kamehameha technique but not as powerful as Heinrich's. Eva cups her hands in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a light-purple ball of energy before firing a powerful beam of purple energy against his opponents. Eva's version is much different from Heinrich's as it is more reddish in colour. * '''Death-Beam - This is one of Eva's signature techniques. To perform the technique, Eva extends her right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from her index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Eva is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. * Chaotic Dead End - This is a powerful death-beam technique used by Eva. Saying "Time for your punishment!" or "Take this", Eva shoots a Death Beam through the opponent's chest, impaling them. Then, while laughing, she finishes by shooting several Particle Bombs at the falling opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Particle Bomb - This is an explosive ki-blast used by Eva in order to finish the Chaotic Dead End technique. * Destruction - Like many children of Lord Erion, Eva possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. * Wrath of the God of Destruction -''' Eva uses this technique after her father Lord Erion taught him. Eva holds out out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from her fingertip. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like many of Erion's children, Eva can use this technique. Eva creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Eva uses this technique after her father Erion taught it to him. * Super Abyss Sphere of Destruction - This is Eva's variation of the Sphere of Destruction technique. She does the same stance as the regular Sphere of Destruction technique, but she goes into sparkling mode and then increases the attack which is bigger and destructive than the regular Sphere of Destruction. She then launches the attack at the opponent, inflicting huge amounts of damage. This is Eva's ultimate attack. Transformation Super Saiyan Violet Eva achieved this form, after training with Heinrich. Unlike Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rose, Super Saiyan Violet is a unique form in the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form transformation lineage, as this form possesses reddish purple hair due to Eva's heart being neutral evil. Also to note, The aura resembles a flaming mixture of light and darkness, the clothing gains a reddish-purple hue and also glows with dark-purple particles along with dark-pink electricity during the transformation. In this form, Eva can hold her own against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. Her power level in this form is about 251,800,000,000,000,000,000,000. Abyssal God Eva achieved this form, after mastering her Super Saiyan Violet form. Eva has gained a flame-like aura. She then appears with her hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, and is slightly thinner, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Her power also increased tremendously to the point of being superior to the Super Saiyan Violet transformation. In this form, Eva can fight on par with Tohka in her Supreme Spirit form. Her power level in this form is about 1,259,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Eva and Shido - Eva seems to hold a twisted and lustful but romantic obsession towards Shido and wants him to be her lover. Shido seems to be extremely disturbed by this and considers her to be even more psychotic than Kurumi. Eva and Erion - Like Azrael, Eva shows intense loyalty to her father Erion and will follow his orders without question. Erion also seems to consider her one of his favorite children. Eva shows a great amount of admiration towards her father and sees her as the god of the new world. Eve and Azrael - Azrael seems to share an intense but close relationship with his sister Eva. Eva seems to share an great deal of admiration towards her elder brother and even shows romantic feelings towards him. Eva and Ostara '''- Eva seems to be extremely fearful of her mother Ostara and follows her orders without question. Ostara is emotionally abusive towards Eva and will not hesitate into punishing her. Nonetheless, Ostara does show respect towards her eldest daughter and will acknowledge her as one of the most powerful fighters in the Absalon Empire. '''Eva and Heinrich - Heinrich and Eva seems to share a really close relationship with each-other. Eva was shown multiple times to be infatuated with Heinrich or perhaps even had romantic feelings for him. Heinrich cares about her very much, but does seem to be quite indifferent towards her in most aspects. Eva and Katarina - Katarina shares an antagonistic relationship with her elder sister Eva. While viewing her sister as an enemy of hers, Katarina and Eva still respect one another and seems to see each other as rivals of sorts. Eva and Loki - Loki is extremely loyal towards Eva and would do anything to please her. Eva doesn't seem to hold any affection towards him, but does seem to appreciate him for his help. Eva and Goku - They don't have much interactions, Eva appears to be extremely terrified of Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses and would rather leave the battle rather than face him. Quotes "I shall devour all. I am the princess and future queen of the Abyssal race. I am Eva!." "There is no love. There is only violence. And I am it's mistress." "Once i've finished tearing this world into pieces. I will just use my instant transmission technique to move onto other planets. That is my destiny. I am the Universes's end." (To Beerus) "Lets just say Beerus-sama, that I am interested in the extinction of every living person on Planet Earth. '' (To Goten and Trunks) ''"Both of you will fall by my hand and recognize how inferior you are to me. Even your pathetic fusion transformation would be no match against me." (To Heinrich, while talking about their father's goals)'' "The New Multiverse. That's the world our father envisioned isn't it, Heinrich. Which makes it the perfect ideal planet to serve as the foundation of my very own world to rule and enslave." '' (To Minerva Liddel) "I changed my mind. I'll take you to my father's sanctuary and use you for experimentation. Let's see how long you will be holding after I torture you for many months. HAHAHAHA!." Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Abyssal Category:Gods